I Was Too Late
by Jai Akari
Summary: …Ren Tao…known for his brutal ways and anger, not a man full of heart… which he had… but not shown. Written by Momochan. Includes sequel. Ch 2 Revised.
1. I Was Too Late

_I don't normally write things like this but I hope you like it. Please Read and Review._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King._

_

* * *

_

_**I Was Too Late.**_

_Don't you hate it when you can't have what you want? I wanted something I could not have. It tore me up inside. She was ever so beautiful with long black hair and her deep blue eyes that just seemed to sparkle like stars every time she looked your way._

_But she is out of reach. Impossible for me to have, but yet I yearn for her. I was told to love is to be weak. Perhaps it true but I don't care. The more I heard her name and saw her face all the more determined to make her mine. But I didn't move, I didn't show I cared. I should of all along. _

_I am brave in battle…but when it comes to the heart…I'm a coward. People learn from their mistakes. Me… I was to late. I should of showed I cared and a move. Now it's to late, she's gone forever. Will I see her again? I doubt it. But perhaps I could of saved her. But I can't change the past. Now here I am to wallow in grief and self-pity. Now I yearn for her even more, because now she not even here for me to glance at for afar. _

_The first time I told her I loved her was at her funeral. My hands were shaking so much I shoved them in my pockets. I stood there staring at her lying there still and cold, yet she looked even more beautiful and peaceful. Then I whispered, "I love you." I don't know if it happened or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but she seemed to smile back at me as if to say "I love you." _

…Ren Tao…known for his brutal ways and anger, not a man full of heart… which he had… but not shown.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R I would greatly appreciate it._


	2. Never on Time

_Momo-chan here. I hope you like it. I tried to write a fiction on it but it fell through. I think mystery and suspense on what was going on is better unknown. It lets you make you own version of it, but I hate stories that you have to make up your own endings. It might be a good story but I like endings. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

**Never on time.**

_Don't you hate it when you just can't tell someone how you feel? It tore me up inside. He was so handsome, long dark hair, and those golden eyes that just seem to look right into your soul. I never got the chance to tell him how I felt about him, and still feel for him. I was too late…I died before I got the chance._

_We never really interacted or talked; of course I would see him, but he seemed aloof, and distance. Even so, I love him so much. _

_I don't know if he felt the same, but he would be worth the humiliation and hurt of being pushed aside. _

_I kept a lot of things sealed up inside, in the end it all came back to haunt me. I was scared of hurting the ones I cared about._

_At the last day of my life, Ren was there. Everything happened so fast. Even out of that terrible ordeal, one good thing came out of it. Ren was alive, and that was all that mattered._

_He held me while I was dying. I could not hear him, or see him, but I knew he was there._

_When I was lying in my coffin, I heard a familiar voice say "I love you." I could not help but feel glad, even though I was dead; at least I know how he felt about me._

_Will I see him again? I hope so, but until that time I will be content and pray for his happiness._

_He showed no emotion he showed he had no heart. But I know better. He does have a heart. But just didn't show it._

_Like me._

* * *

_I took out some stuff after rereading this to make it less obvious and add a little more mystery to it. How she died, use your imagination. Jai suggested that maybe she was in a car accident or something like that. **(Ha ha, she forgot to tell the car people that she needed the brakes fixed! And it came back to haunt her! Funny.)** I was told that this was a Mary Sue, so I changed a few things. I was also told that this would make a cool story, so I tried to do that but it didn't work so well. I was trying to get both POV's across so the reader would know what each side was thinking and feeling._

_Please R&R. Reviews are like money you just can't get enough._

**I hate editing. I just got slapped. Again.**


End file.
